chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Herkkastrin
Herkkastrin is the name given to a specific type of leader in northern, Alamin-speaking territories in Raljikka, most commonly ones under influence from the Alamo Empire. In Alamin, it can be translated literally as "resistant bite," supposedly named for a famous war leader's surname, but in Standard, herkkastrin is most commonly translated as "war master". Within Alamin contexts, herkkastrin can mean both the underlying philosophy and the actual person employing the philosophy; in other languages, the two tend to have different terms if there are even specific terms for these concepts at all. The origins of herkkastrin are thought to be rooted in traditional northern Raljikkan concepts of honor and duty. Especially in formative periods of imperial culture, there was a belief that no one must ask anyone to sacrifice something they themselves would not be willing to give up. Furthermore, there was -- and still is -- a sense of duty to country, family, and tradition throughout imperial culture that was meant to override any sense of the individual being more important than the group. As such, in military or battle-related contexts, a leader that cowered behind their subordinates was shameful and cowardly, unfit for leadership at all; because of this, there was an expectation that leaders could hold themselves on the field of battle and could fight as well as they could lead. Thus, a true "war master" must be able to guide by example, governed by the Alamin adage of "Fyr byrkk fyr torakk": first to battle is first followed. Despite some popular and often modern or foreign misconceptions, leaders were not necessarily selected for being the best fighters. More appropriately, the mantle of leadership is considered such a heavy burden that one must be worthy of it and constantly strive for perfection. Under imperial beliefs, perfection would mean that the leader must not necessarily be the best fighter, but they must be competent enough to hold their own and be relied upon more than they rely on others. A modern example of this distinction can be seen in Hretlakk Flametail, selected to be regent of the Alamo Empire in the year 4336. Although none doubted Hretlakk Flametail's battle prowess, many, including the new regent herself, doubted her capacity as a political leader; however, because she was still chosen for this position, under the philosophy of herkkastrin, Hretlakk Flametail rose to the occasion and attempted to learn the world of politics as best she could. Herkkastrin is also thought to be the underlying reason, or at least a contributing factor, for the martyrdom of High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX at the end of the Third Galactic War when he voluntarily turned himself over to the enemy to be executed and end the war. Instead of hiding in his palace, he faced his duties as leader; though he never took to the battlefield himself, he ultimately sacrificed exactly what his troops had: his very life. In times of war for the Alamo Empire, its territories have always tutored its future military leaders, especially those who come from prestigious military backgrounds, to serve as herkkastrin. ''In such contexts, ''herkkastrin as a type of training is often synonymous with both noble familial prestige and connections to other soldiers and regiments just as it is connected to tactics and conventional combat training. Category:Ealdremen Terms Category:No Spoilers